


Five Times Sam And Janet Almost Got Caught

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sam And Janet Almost Got Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, Gekko, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N1: Written for the sam_janet_fthon. This is the result of prompt given to me by ml_spikie.   
> A/N2: Special thanks to bara-brith for the beta!

It was the middle of the night when SG-1 returned from their mission to P5X-894. Sam wasn’t expecting to find Janet at work, but Sgt. Jenson had come down with acute appendicitis and needed surgery. His escalating white blood count indicated it wouldn’t be wise to put off the surgery until morning. So, after Dr. Peterson completed their post-mission physicals, Sam stuck around and waited for Janet to get out of surgery.

Janet didn’t notice Sam’s presence when she and her nurses rolled Jenson in and transferred him to a bed in the back corner of the infirmary. She took his vitals and made some notations on her clipboard. She then gave some instructions to the night nurses on duty and turned to head back down the corridor. She was headed to the supply room.

Sam silently followed her lover and slipped into the supply room behind her.

Janet let out a gasp as she suddenly felt arms encircle her from behind. She relaxed back into the familiar embrace. “Mmmm, welcome home.”

Sam nuzzled the side of her neck. “How’s Sgt. Jenson?”

“He’ll be okay.”

“And you?”

“Tired.”

Sam tightened her arms around her lover, slipping one hand under the hem of her scrub top and caressing the smooth skin of her stomach. “Mmmm… I love it when you wear scrubs – they look sexy on you.”

Janet let out a quiet snort. “Remind me to have your eyes che– Ah…” She was caught off guard by the warm hand that suddenly cupped her breast and the fingers that pinched her nipple. “Sam…”

“Hmm?” Sam escalated things by pulling on the bow in the scrub pants drawstring. She sucked on Janet’s earlobe and slid her hand inside her scrubs. She smiled. “Going commando, Doctor?”

“S-Sam…” It was a weak protest.

“Mmmm, you’re wet.”

Janet couldn’t help it, Sam’s touch never failed to arouse her. As knowing fingers stroked her clit her breath hitched and her knees started to give out. Strong arms held her upright as she moaned.

“Shhh… we have to be quiet.”

“Easy… easy for you t-to say…”

Janet’s breath turned ragged as she tried to keep from moaning out loud.

Suddenly the doorknob rattled and the storeroom door opened an inch or so.

“I’ll be right with you, Eva. I just need to get some gauze.”

Sam and Janet quickly parted and were looking through the medical supplies when Lt. Carson entered.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were in here, Doctor. Can I help you find something?”

Janet picked up a roll of gauze and handed it to the lieutenant. “You said you needed gauze, right?”

“Um, yeah. Thanks.”

“Anything else, Lieutenant?” Sam asked when the young officer didn’t leave.

“Oh. No, ma’am.” Carson left, closing the door behind her.

“Whew. That was close,” Sam said with a smug smirk. She suddenly found herself pinned with her back against the door and being kissed aggressively.

“Now finish what you started!” Janet quietly hissed.

Sam quickly twisted and switched their places. With the doctor pinned against the door she jerked her scrub pants down and dropped to her knees. Janet’s head snapped back against the door when Sam’s velvety tongue found its mark.

*******

Jack stuck his head inside Sam’s lab, surprised when it was Daniel he found inside instead of his 2IC. “Hey, Daniel, have you seen Carter?”

“Um, I think Sam wasn’t feeling too well. She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago.”

Jack frowned and headed down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. He was about to try to the doorknob when he heard a low groan. He tapped on the door. “Carter? Is that you?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Another low groan.

Damn, she sounded really sick to her stomach. “You okay, Sam?”

“I w-will be.”

~~~

Sam raised her head and looked in the mirror above the counter she was leaning on. She was bent forward at the waist with her pants around her ankles. Janet was standing behind her. She couldn’t stop the next moan any more than she could the others.

“Carter, you sound terrible.”

Janet expertly curled her fingers as she thrust them in and out of her.

“Alright, that does it. I’m going to have the doc paged.”

“N-no, sir. Please. Unh. D-don’t have h-her paged.”

“I really think she needs to see you, Carter.”

“What I need is to see you come,” Janet whispered almost silently.

“Q-quietly, s-sir.”

“Oh. Okay. I understand. I’ll go get her and be right back.”

They heard his footsteps disappear away from them.

The doctor increased the speed and depth of her thrusts.

~~~

Jack couldn’t find Janet. He checked the infirmary, her office, and the mess hall. Carter would just have to come out of the bathroom and go to the infirmary or agree to let him page the doctor. He rushed back to the bathroom. Just as he was about to knock on the door it opened, startling him.

“Doc! What are you doing here?”

With an arm around Sam’s waist, Janet ushered the clearly flushed woman past the colonel. “I heard Sam was sick so I came to check on her.”

“Uh, yeah. She sounded real bad.”

“Then why the hell didn’t you page me?” she scolded as they headed towards the elevator.

*******

“I hope you aren’t planning on driving your motorcycle home, Carter.”

“No, sir. I already gave my keys to Janet,” Sam replied before downing the remains of her beer.

Jack looked at Janet. “You sure you’re alright to drive, Doc?”

Janet held up her glass of wine. “Still on my first glass, sir.”

“Okay. Good.”

“What about you and Daniel, Colonel? You’ve both had quite a few.”

Jack grinned and slapped Teal’c on the back. “Teal’c is our designated driver.”

“Man, I think that beer has run right through me. I’ve got to go to the bathroom,” Sam said as she stood.

Janet also stood. “I’ll go with you.”

After the two women walked away from their booth Jack looked at Daniel. “Why is it that women always go the can in groups?”

Daniel simply shrugged.

~~~

As soon as they entered the bathroom Sam spun, took Janet in her arms and kissed her roughly. She moved them inside the handicap stall, pressing Janet against the tile wall. Sam pawed at Janet’s shirt, managing to pull it loose from the waist of her skirt and pulled it up over her breasts. She sucked on a nipple through the material of Janet’s bra.

Janet knew she’d been playing with fire when she teased Sam right under the noses of her teammates. Where they sat in the booth had afforded her the opportunity to do things with her hands under the table.

So she wasn’t surprised by Sam’s actions in the bathroom. She was a little surprised at how quickly her own body reacted. She let out a small gasp when the blonde pushed her bra up over her breasts and took a hard nipple into her mouth. Hands slid up her legs under her skirt. She felt fingers caressing her through her pantyhose and panties.

Four hands worked quickly to remove the doctor’s hose and underwear. Both women moaned as Sam pushed two fingers inside her. Janet hiked her leg around Sam’s hip.

When the blonde suddenly picked her up Janet wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist. She was still pressed against the wall. She buried her face in Sam’s neck in an effort to keep from crying out.

The outer door opened.

God! Janet was so close! She silently begged Sam stop moving the fingers inside her, or else she’d be unable to keep from coming.

There were footsteps on the linoleum floor, and then the door to their stall was jiggled. A sigh was followed by the other stall door opening and closing. Finally a flush and then the water in the sick turned on and off. The snap of a purse and then the intruder left.

Sam brought her thumb down on Janet’s clit as she started thrusting again. Janet came in only a few seconds.

They kissed deeply as Sam gently lowered her to her feet. Janet’s hands went to the button and zipper on the blonde’s pants but Sam stopped her. “No. We’ve been gone too long.”

Janet straightened her clothing and slipped her shoes back on. She tossed her pantyhose into the trash. “They had a run in them anyway,” she said with a smile. As Sam washed her hands, Janet looked around. “Where are my panties?” she hissed worriedly.

The blonde took a pair of panties out of her pocket and grinned mischievously. “These? I’m keeping these.” She shoved them back into her pocket and stepped out of the bathroom.

*******

It was date night. Cassie was out with Dominic, going to dinner and a movie. So, Janet and Sam put a movie in to play and got comfortable on the couch with some wine and popcorn. Janet was sitting between Sam’s thighs and was nestled back to front against her.

Sam took a sip of her wine and grinned. “You’re a cheap date.”

Janet smacked the blonde’s leg. “I should make you take me out to dinner and a movie like Dominic is taking Cassie.”

“Hey, I’m wining and dining you here.”

“Popcorn and wine is not my idea of being wined and dined.”

“Oh, but there are advantages to this kind of date,” Sam replied. She dipped her head and began to nuzzle the side of Janet’s neck as the hand that was resting on the doctor’s stomach slipped up and cupped a breast.

Janet tossed a couple of pieces of popcorn into her mouth. “Sam, you’re missing the movie,” she muttered around the snack.

Okay, so Janet was playing hard to get.

That was alright, Sam knew how to get to the doctor.

As Janet snacked on the popcorn and sipped her wine, she did her damndest to ignore – or at least appear to ignore – whatever Sam was doing. But the truth was, Sam knew her body well and her touch felt so good.

Sam ignored Janet’s apparent lack of interest or reaction. As long as her lover didn’t tell her no, she knew her efforts were welcome. Both of her hands were under Janet’s shirt and cupping her bare breasts. She gently kneaded and fondled the soft flesh, teasing and pinching her nipples.

It took a lot of effort to keep from just giving into Sam’s attentions. Janet really did want to see the movie. She momentarily felt bereft when her lover’s hands left her breasts, but silently acquiesced when Sam lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off over her head. She momentarily closed her eyes as knowing hands caressed and fondled her from waist to chest. She tilted her head to give Sam’s lips and tongue better access to her neck. Suddenly she was aware of agile hands undoing her jeans.

Sam smiled as she heard a quiet moan escape from Janet. She slowly slid her hand inside her lover’s jeans. Her fingertips ran along the top edge of silk panties. Her long fingers skimmed over the slick material and felt the dampness – the evidence of the effectiveness of her efforts. She lightly pressed her fingers against the heat and was rewarded by an involuntary jerk of Janet’s hips.

Janet gave up any pretense of ignoring her lover’s actions when deft fingers slipped inside her panties and dipped into her wetness. She pressed back into Sam with a moan. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. Janet squirmed out of her jeans and panties.

Sam scooted down a bit so Janet was practically lying on top of her. She slipped a couple of fingers inside her and was rewarded with an erotic moan. She could tell Janet was close.

Suddenly the front door opened.

To say they were startled was an understatement. Janet managed to grab the blanket that was kept on the back of the couch, covering herself up before her upset teenage daughter stomped into the living room.

“I hate Dominic!”

“Cassie? What happened?” Sam asked.

“He went to get us some more popcorn at the movie. When he didn’t come right back I went looking for him, and found him kissing Jennifer!”

Janet finally found her voice as her daughter stomped up the stairs. “I’ll be up in a minute, Cassie, so we can talk,” she called out.

“No thanks, Mom. I’m going to bed.”

Janet’s head dropped back onto Sam’s shoulder and her body relaxed for the first time since the front door had unexpectedly opened.

Sam smiled and wiggled her fingers still inside the doctor. “So… do we finish here, or upstairs?”

Janet reached down and stilled the blonde’s hand. “Upstairs.”

“What about the movie?”

The doctor guided Sam’s hand away and then stood up with the blanket wrapped around her. “Fuck the movie.” She bent down and kissed the blonde. “And if you want to fuck me you’ll come to bed… _now_.”

*******

“Shhh! We have to be quiet!” insisted the blonde.

“Don’t shush me. I’m not the one making all the noise here,” the doctor snapped. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Absolutely.”

The women froze when they heard O’Neill’s voice on the other side of the door.

“I thought Daniel said they were going to lunch,” hissed Sam.

“Shhh! Get under the desk!”

Sam and Janet squeezed under the desk and held their breath as Jack entered his office.

“Where’d that damn report go?” he muttered as they heard him shuffling papers on the top of the desk. “Ha! Gotcha.” He left, closing the door behind him.

The two women crawled out from under the colonel’s desk.

Janet pinned Sam with an arched look. “How the hell did I get roped into this?”

“Because you love me?”

“Come on, let’s finish up before we get caught.”

They unfurled the homemade banner: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COLONEL! Six cans of silly string later they snuck out of O’Neill’s office.

FIN


End file.
